Smartypants vs. Ultimate Balloony
FINALLY ANOTHER RANDOM WARS BATTLE!!!!! THIS TIME IT'S BETWEEN SMARTYPANTS AND ULTIMATE BALLOONY!!!! FIGHT After a very long hiatus, Random Wars continues, with the battle between the brainy pants, Smartypants, and the cheeseburger balloon, Ultimate Balloony! Let's talk to them. Smartypants: I believe I shall win this battle due to my cranium incredibly bigger then most random creatures in the universe. I shall defeat the cheeseburger balloon with my intelligent brain! Ultimate Balloony: I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT SMARTYPANTS! THE BATTLE Smartypants: Hello. Time to demonstrate my cranial capacity with telekinesis! (crushes Ult. Balloony on the ground with telekinesis) Ultimate Balloony: (uses small quantity of flight to avoid getting crushed, then drops self on ground and lays for a long time) Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it. (flies up super powerfully and breaks telekinesis, sending Smartypants backwards) Smartypants: Ow... but did you really think using the word quantity will make you look smart? OF COURSE NOT (whips Ult. Balloony with belt) Ultimate Balloony: Not really................... (bends head and top of body down, then makes halfs split and belt goes through middle) But I think using the attack "relish" will make you look dumb. (fires relish from eyes) Smartypants: Oh. (telekinetically holds the relish, and throws it back on him) NOTHING MAKES ME LOOK DUMB Ultimate Balloony: (absorbs relish back to eyes) You like getting shocked? Well here's a big one! (makes a bunch of static electricity from balloons, then makes balloons go down to Smartypants and shock him) Smartypants: GAHAHHA HASHDSJHSJAHKJSDGHKJH!!!! OMG GIANT CHEESEBURGER BALLOON I LOVE THEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZE (jumps on Ult. Balloony, and tries to eat him) Ultimate Balloony: (makes ketchup shield and wraps up Smartypants with mustard) You mustard die! And if i drop you, no one will ketchup you! Smartypants: Wut. (moves mustard away from him) I don't get it. (creates mustard tornado around Ult. Balloony, then throws Ult. Balloony at the wall) Ultimate Balloony: (gets slammed into birds on the way to the wall, which makes a lot of feathers around me) MUST''ARD ''DIE? (feathers go to nose) KETCH''UP ''YOU? (sneezes, which makes restaurant fall on Smartypants) Only a true genius would get it. You deserved that. Smartypants: OH LOL (goes out of the restaurant) (telekinetically pulls up whole restaurant, and breaks it up. Then he creates a tornado of stones, food, cement, and everything in a restaurant, and SMASHES all of it at Ult. Balloony, crushing him under the wrecks) WOOHOOOOO (crushes the wrecks in a ball, and throws it bouncing around the battlefield, then crushes the ball smaller) I THINKZ I WON Ultimate Balloony: (sees pool of ketchup on the wall I was slammed into, then makes body go to wall and merge with pool) Not done yet. (makes ketchup arms locate body parts and throw them at the pool of ketchup, recreating Ultimate Balloony) Goodbye and Good Riddance! (shoots cheeseburgers from ketchup arms still in wreckage, then cheseburgers surround the wreckage, controls the cheeseburgers to make the wreckage fall on Smartypants) Category:The Random Wars Category:Contests